Summer Lovin'
by UnikittyGoesMeow
Summary: April's college- age cousin, Kassi, comes to stay for the summer. The TMNT, April, Casey, and Irma are in for a summer filled with bikinis, cocktails, flirting, romance, and heartbreak! My first fanfic on this site! Hope you like it! Set in the 2k12 universe.


Kassi gazed at the Atlantic Ocean water that currently surrounded her as she kneeled on her surfboard. This would be her last time on Belmar Beach for 3 whole months, which seemed like infinity for Kass. For the summer, her mother and her Uncle Kirby arranged that Kassi and her cousin, April, should spend the summer with each other for "bonding time", considering they haven't seen each other since April was 4 and Kassi was 8. The last memory that Kassidi had of spending time with April was mint chocolate-chip ice cream dripping down April's chin and down onto her blue "Happy bunny, sad bunny" t-shirt, as Kass bit into her blue rasberry snow cone.

The twenty-two year old spotted a wave emerging in the distance. She snapped back into focus, and began paddling forth into deeper waters. She popped up as the blue wave grew a bit higher. It was a small wave, but that was really all she needed right now. She had three hours to kill before her uncle Kirby picked her up with April, and she was already all packed up.

She leaned into her turn and angled the wave. Feeling the cold ocean water splash against her face. She let herself get lost in how secretly excited she was to see her baby cousin again. What would she look like now? Would she be all tatted up, with a septum piercing, snake bites, and dyed black hair? Would she be completely hot, with long, shiny hair? Would she be a total snob? Would she be a badass?

Kassidy lost control on her board, and started swerving left to right. Struggling to keep her balance, she took in a deep breath, preparing to wipe out. Her right side tumbled into the water, sucking the rest of her in. She bobbed to the surface, gasping for breath, and the wave hit her again. She had just broken one of the first rules of surfing; if you wipe out, stay down, because a wave has very little force under water. This time, she tucked her whole body into a ball shape so that she would sink and stay down. Kass could feel her face turning purple with the loss of oxygen. Without missing a beat, as soon as the wave cleared, Kassi shifted out of her spherical position and dolphin-kicked to the surface, easily more than 8 feet away. Her face finally popped up on the surface of the water. The sun shone on her blonde hair as she paddled toward her surfboard. Her surfboard had a leash, but she hardly ever used it anymore, because she hardly ever wiped out. She hopped onto her surfboard and paddled back to shore to her all-girls surf club; Leilani, Nona, Jesse, Taylor, and Kamryn. She was heralded as the best in the group- next to Wendy, a 25 year-old who was aiming for a PhD in Pharmaceutical Sciences, and was the founder of the club- and this little screw up would have all of the girls busting out in laughter.

"I was taking a video of you hoping that you would catch a big one, and, y'know, not _wipe out_." Leilani tsked, her green eyes haughtily fixed on Kassidy. Leilani, a bitchy college freshman, had been out for Kassidy's blood since day one. Fortunately, she wouldn't have to worry about Leilani's little bitch-ass after two hours and fifty minutes. "I might post it on our Facebook page."

Kass's eyes widened in shock. _Since when did we have our own Facebook page? _Seeing her shock, Taylor, another bitchy college freshmen who could have been Leilani's twin, chimed in. "Oh yeah! Sorry Kass, I forgot to tell you about it. I made a Facebook page called 'TU Surf Babes'. It already has one-hundred and twenty-one likes. We'll be posting our victories- and epic fails- on it. By that, I mean _our _victories and _your _epic fails." Taylor cackled in her hideously nasal voice.

"Yeah, I kinda got that. I take it Wendy didn't approve of it?"

"Oh, Wendy was fine with it. She just didn't know the fine details of what we'd be posting on the page." Leilani giggled. _Yeah, of course Wendy wouldn't know the specifics. _Where was Wendy, anyway? Probably out with Jacob, her new eye candy that was, if Kass remembered correctly, 7 years older than Wendy. Wendy was Kassidy's first friend in this club, and it looked like she hadn't even come to see Kassi off. What the hell?

Leilani was, despite how much Kass hated her little skank-ass, pretty. Her dad was Mexican and her mom was a ginger with green eyes- so Leilani had her dad's tan skin and black hair, and her mom's green eyes. Taylor had shoulder-length blonde hair, brown eyes, and wore _way _too much eyeliner. Jesse was a pseudo-tomboy, who had Justin Beiber's signature hair- before he restyled it and made it worse- and wore a camo bikini. Nona was a bottle redhead, who topped it off with bright red lipstick. Every. Single. Damn. Day. Kamryn was Leilani's little sister, but acted nothing like her- sweet Jesus. Kamryn was fresh out of middle school and promised that she would enroll in Temple U. Leilani always talked about the surf club to Kamryn, so she wanted in, and they let her.

"Can we quit the bitchfest and have some fun?" Jess interjected, peeling the aluminum foil back on a glass tray, revealing her signature dish- marijuana brownies. Hungry and looking for a little bit of a buzz, Kass grabbed one, and took a bite out of it.

"Jesse, did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Nona said through a brownie bite.

"No, but feel free to proceed." Jesse grinned, grabbing one for herself. Kass tried to limit herself, not wanting her baby cousin to see her stoned off her ass.

"Well, I don't want to get the munchies in front of my relatives, so I might as well fill up here while we are surrounded by delicious beach food. Who's hungry?" Everybody's hand flew up in the air, except for- of course- Taylor and Leilani. Kass slipped out of her body suit, revealing a striped pastel bikini. The group skipped over to Simpson's Fish Bar- which included a hot bartender, cocktails, and fried flounder.

"What can I get for you sexy ladies today?" Samuel smirked.

"Ah-ah-ah, Sammie, no flirting with your customers!" Nona teased. "I'll take a Perfect Manhattan, Jesse will have a Sidecar, Kassi will have a Chocolate Martini, and one-piece over here will have a Shirley Temple." Nona said, pointing to Kamryn. Kamryn let out a lip flutter of frustration. "What, did you honestly think you could get away with being 21? Try again, sweetheart." Nona shot back.

"And what would this lovely little one's name be?" Sammy flirted, glancing up.

"Kamryn." She answered sheepishly.

"Jesus, dude! You're twice her age! She's fourteen! That's illegal!" Nona sputtered to 28 year-old Samuel.

"It's called being nice, you should try it sometime." He retorted. He passed out the drinks, to all four of the girls, and they began sippimg away, collecting whatever buzz they could get.

"You all didn't invite _me_?" Wendy gasped teasingly, sliding up next to Kass.

"We figured you were out with your sugar daddy." Jesse joked.

Kass was a college freshmen when she first met Wendy. Hell, Wendy was her mentor for her first quarter. Wendy let her in on this new club she was creating, specifically for surfing. Kassi was part of the club's original five. There was Wendy, Kassi, Noelle, Christine, and Sierra. Christine and Noelle both left after they acquired their Bachelor's degree, and Sierra dropped out when she became pregnant.

Kassi's mind shifted to the present when she was handed a batch of fried flounder that was on the house. So this is how her little cousin would see her for the first time in fourteen years- tipsy, full off of flounder, and soaking wet.


End file.
